Valentine's Colors
by DearDeathAndHell
Summary: Chessshipping...BlackxWhite, Valentine's Day and Black and White are having troubles...comment and reviews are welcomed


This is NOT what he signed up for...

"Ugh! No! White! Ugh! Seriously!" Black, looked disgusted while watching his _girlfriend_ drags him into a department store.

"Awww... Come 'on! It won't take long and you PROMISED you'll take me to the mall no matter what! AND it's Valentine's day today" White continues to drag her _boyfriend_. "BUT!" "No BUTS! Butts are for sitting!"

"_This is gonna be hell..." _ Black thought "_AND LONG"_ whenever White says it won't take long, IT ALWAYS TAKE LONG. He would just grunt every time White wants his comment on her clothes and she would just go _'hmph'. _It's always been like that... but hey, it's not his fault for being a guy who hates shopping.

As they entered the department store, Black started to get bored; White drags him to the girls' section, looking for new clothes. As she picked a number of clothes, she wants to see if it fits her. She brings Black with her to the changing rooms.

"Black just sit there and no peeking!" White shuts the door so that she can change in peace.

"Why should I?" Black replied sitting on a chair in front of the changing room where White is changing.

"_It's Valentine's Day; I have to give her something...but what..?" _Black tried to think of a perfect gift for White. Black thinks of perfect gifts for White and he was able to think of something but just to be sure...

"Hey, White?" "Yes?" "Do you still want that necklace we saw before?" "Of course, I do!"

Black lightened up, He got up from his seat

"Hey, White?" "WHAT!" "Can I go somewhere for awhile?" "Ummm...ok..."

"I'll meet ya' outside!"

Black ventured and went to a jewellery store...He thought about this for a while...though his thoughts are still hazy as in, It is Valentine's Day, though Black can always wait for White Day but hey, It's better to show her he loves her right? He opened the door and went inside and did what he intended to do there in the first place...

White was getting worried... "Where is he?" White knows that Black keeps his words but...

"Ugh, he better is doing something important!"It's been an hour and White isn't the type who waits.

"_It can't be that he's...no, I know he'll be faithful... right?"_ Truth be told, a lot of girls have their eyes for Black. The thought to Black cheating on her...It can't be possible...

"White!" Black came running towards White.

"Hey...where were you?" "Oh, doing some stuff...why?"

"Black..." "Yeah?" White looked at Black's eyes "Do you love me?" "Of course I do!"

"Then why is it that you never say a word whenever I show you a new outfit then?"

"White..." Black went closer and took White's hand and kissed her forehead.

"Black, tell me, really, what were you doing?" White looked straight into Black's eyes.

"I went to buy something, anything wrong with that?" Black replied.

"Where is it?" White asked, her tone doesn't sound gentle.

Black looked at her, what was she thinking? "White... You don't actually think I'm cheating, do you?"

"Well are you? You were gone for an hour! And I don't see anything you bought."

"Just because I'm gone for an hour and have only one item with me doesn't mean I'm with someone else!" Black replied with a hint of coldness in his voice.

"Black! YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY WHAT YOU BOUGHT!" White shouted. "HOW CAN I BE SURE THAT-"

"That what? I'm not cheating on you? You're accusing me of cheating!" Black started shouting

"White! You know so well I wouldn't cheat on you, I love you and I know you know that..." Black kissed White's forehead again.

"Black! Please, be honest, I don't want us to fight but please tell me what you were doing..."

Black brought out the necklace he bought.

"White, all I wanted was to surprise you with the same necklace you wanted." Black gave it, and kissed White on the lips.

"Aww...Black, I'm sorry for accusing you for cheating, it's just that... you know I can be very jealous"

"But you have me don't you?" Black kissed White again. "Just sucks, I only have chocolate for you though" "Heh, think of it as an advance White Day gift." "Yeah sure..." "You better reward me big time tonight..." "PERVERT!"

Black continues to kiss White, licking her bottom lip as if asking for an entrance, White accepted it and the two started to make out, the only time they both stop is for air. "You know what; let's go home... this really isn't a place to make out..." White said while blushing. "Mine or yours?" Black asked with raised eyebrows "Oh you pervert!" White kissed Black before walking away; Black just stayed there and watched White go..."Hey, slowpoke! Come 'on! You won't get your reward if you're that slow!" Black comes running "WAIT UP!"


End file.
